Somebody That I Used To Know
by SallieKate
Summary: Will Kurt and Blaine be able to survive these troubled times because of Chandler? Or will there be no happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story ever, so be nice. (; My tumblr url is show-me-light. (: You should follow me! (: Reviews to me are like marshmallows. -Really great.**

* * *

><p>Kurt sat alone in the Lima Bean, holding his cup of coffee. Since Blaine had decided to take up Spring band, Kurt was always out of school a bit earlier than him. It was unfortunate today, though. With the end-of-the-year concert coming up, Blaine had a lot of long practices. Kurt had only gotten the text saying that he 'couldn't make it' a few minutes ago, though. He guessed it was for the better. He was excited to see Blaine perform in something other than singing. It was still hard to believe – Blaine in a band outfit, marching around playing a tuba or some other large instrument. Kurt laughed to himself as he imagined the thought.<p>

He heard a voice laughing at him from behind.

He immediately froze, wondering how long this voice had been listening to him.

"_Has he been watching me this entire time? What if he followed me in? Oh __**god,**__ what if he stalks me home? What if I get raped! Right now! What will my dad say! Oh __**god, **__what about Blaine! Blaine!" _He thought and panicked. "_Okay. Kurt. KURT. Just…just turn around. It's gonna be okay." _

Kurt then turned around slowly and saw the boy behind him. He was thin, but muscular. He wore a grey v-neck tshirt and fitted jeans. His black converse sneakers were covered with mud, implying he had walked a long way. He looked around his age, and his golden-brown hair shone in the sunlight pouring in from outside. His blue eyes sparkled as he laughed at Kurt. He was gorgeous.

"…Excuse me, but do I know you…?" Kurt muttered quietly.

"Pardon?" The boy asked.

"I asked if I knew you."

"Oh, um, no. But, if this helps, I've been watching you daydream into space for about ten minutes. You're practically sitting over here staring at nothing, seeing as if you've just been sent to heaven. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's adorable, but I mean, it's really funny, also."

"Oh. How long have you been watching me?" Kurt blushed, embarrassed.

"Not long. I came in around twenty minutes ago. I'm trying to find my way around here. I'm new to Lima…just moved here. Apparently this is the place to be?"

Kurt gazed at the boy, confused. Why were his sneakers so muddy? Did he walk? Think. Focus, Kurt. Focus.

"Yes, the Lima Bean is very 'happening' as some would say." Kurt got up and joined him at his table. "My name is Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Oh, nice to meet you! I'm Chandler Russell." Chandler smiled.

"So, what school are you going to, now that you've moved?"

"Oh, a school by the name of McKinley, or something? I don't know, my dad knows the name of it. I'm a senior, and I wanted my senior year to be great, but…moving has been tough. I don't really know anyone." Chandler shrugged.

"That's where I go to school! William McKinley High School! I'm a senior, too! And oh, don't be upset about moving. I can show you the ropes tomorrow at school if you'd like? I know how hard it is to move. I moved here in sixth grade when my mother died. It's hard. I'll help you out, though, if you'd like." Kurt smiled.

"That'd be awesome! And okay… if you don't mind my asking…it's totally cool if you don't feel comfortable…but um, I was just wondering…do you… well…" Chandler searched for words.

"Just spit it out!" Kurt laughed.

"Where did you get your shoes!" Chandler blushed immediately

Kurt nearly spit out his previous sip of coffee.

"Oh my _god. _That's all that you wanted to know? You have got to be gay, then. No offense, but no straight guy would ever do that. You probably sing Barbra Streisand songs around your house all day, too, don't you? I mean, I don't blame you – that's my favorite hobby." Kurt laughed.

"Umm…yeah…I am. And yes…I do…. is that bad? And you said you sing?"

"Well you're just full of surprises, aren't you? Yes, I sing. I'm in the Glee club at McKinley. You should come!"

"Well, heck… why not? After all, you _are_ going to be my guide tomorrow. I kind of have no choice. Hey, in case we can't find each other, how about we get our numbers?"

"Sounds great!"

They both wrote down their numbers on Lima Bean napkins.

Kurt's phone started ringing "Teenage Dream". It was Blaine.

"Oh, that's… a friend! I'll see you tomorrow!" Kurt grabbed Chandler's number and darted out the door, answering his phone.

"Hey babe!"

"Hello love. Wanna meet me at Breadstix tonight for dinner? I just got out of practice, so I need to change. Meet me in say…thirty minutes? Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Great. I love you!"

"And I love you. Bye, sweetie."

"Bye!"

Thirty minutes pass, and Kurt is walking through the Breadstix front door. He tells the waitress a table for two, and is immediately seated.

"Well, I'd say you look amazing tonight." Blaine calls out from behind Kurt.

Kurt feels warm hands on his shoulder, and extends his neck around to pull Blaine in for a searing kiss. It was a battle for dominance, tongue-on-tongue, all getting hot and heavy within a matter of moments. Kurt let go, leaving Blaine stumbling backwards to regain balance.

"Well what was _that_all about?" Blaine asked, confused as he sat down across from his boyfriend.

"Oh, nothing. I just missed you, that's all."

"Well, can you miss me more often?" Blaine winked.

"Maybe tonight." Kurt smirked as he cocked one eyebrow.

Their dinner was excellent. They had their usual, spaghetti and meatballs with no seasoning in the marinara. Their spaghetti was slurped in an ungraceful way that made it adorable. Blaine gazed at Kurt, with utter want in his eyes.

"Stop staring at me." Kurt giggled.

"I—I'm sorry. I just – you're just – you're amazing." Blaine muttered, starstruck.

"I love you so much." Kurt blushed.

"I love you so much more." Blaine reached across the table and took Kurt's hand, rubbing his callused thumb over the smooth silk of Kurt's skin.

Kurt then received a text from his dad. "UR CURFEW'S 11OCLOCK, DONT 4GET" it read. Kurt really had to teach his dad how to turn off caps lock.

"I have to go home." Kurt sighed.

"Home with me?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"No, I wish. My dad said that my curfew is 11, and it's 10:45 right now."

"It's 10:45! We've only been here for 15 minutes!" Blaine whined.

"Obviously not." Kurt stood up as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Love you."

Then, a napkin fell out of Kurt's pocket. Blaine picked it up, curious.

"Who is Chandler Russell, and why do you have his number…?" Blaine asked tentatively, sadness in his tone.

"Oh, new student at McKinley. He apparently got bullied at his old school, and so now he transferred to McKinley. He asked me to show him the ropes." Kurt rushed.

"Is he attractive?" Blaine pursed his lips.

"What?"

"I asked if he was attractive…" Blaine whispered.

"No, of course not! Why are you getting so jealous, Blaine? He's just a friend." Kurt rubbed Blaine's shoulders lightly. "Look, I'm in love with _you._ He could look like Taylor Lautner and I wouldn't care, just because he could never measure up to you, okay?"

Blaine relaxed. "okay. As long as you mean that.. I love you."

"I do. And I love you. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

Kurt pressed a slight kiss to Blaine's forehead, before Blaine snarled his nose in disapproval as he puckered his lips.

"Oh, you are such a _child_." Kurt teased.

"Mhmmm." Blaine mumbled, as his lips remained puckered.

Kurt obliged, and leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips.

"That's _all?"_ Blaine whined.

"That's all." Kurt winked as he headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was stressful. It seemed like the only halfway-normal part of the day was Glee club. Everything was perfect, it seemed. Chandler was introduced to the glee club by Kurt, and he was welcomed warmly. Blaine wouldn't look at him, however.

When Chandler got up to sing his first solo, everyone was awestruck. He sang "Santa Lucia", a popular Italian song. Everyone in the room sat, gaping at his voice. That is, everyone except Blaine.

After glee was over, everyone gathered up their things.

"Hey, Kurt. Wanna join me for dinner tonight at my place?" Chandler asks.

"Oh, hey! Well, let me check with my dad, I'll get back to you, okay?"

"Alright. See you later, hopefully!"

"Bye!"

Kurt's phone vibrated almost immediately in his pocket.

"_Hey, um, can I come over? I need to talk to you about something. –B"_

Kurt waited at his house for what seemed like eternity. Blaine finally knocked on his bedroom door.

"Oh, you're here!" Kurt cheered.

"Yeah. Carole let me in." Blaine looked depressed as he walked to the edge of Kurt's bed and sat down next to him.

"Soooo, what's this about?"

Blaine wouldn't look at him.

"It's nothing."

"Blaine – seriously. What is this about? Is this about my past, or how I pick on you sometimes when your curls are messed up, or –"

"Why are you spending so much time with Chandler?" Blaine says, looking at the floor.

"He's just a friend; I've already told you—"

"Are you sure? Because sometimes it seems like you care about him more than a regular friend would."

"Oh, sooo. This is pretty much a jealousy thing..?"

"…._seriously,_ Kurt?"

"…What? It's obvious that you're just jealous, and I just, need to just… pay more attention to you, I guess. I mean, I know –"

"You're really serious. I thought you would understand. You don't."

"Look, Blaine. I understand that with your dad and all, that you really lost out on a lot of stuff and –"

"How dare you bring my father into this..." Blaine rose to the floor, staring at Kurt with tear-filled eyes, just waiting to slip over the edge. "How _dare_ you?" Blaine breathed in disbelief.

"Blaine, I just don't see why you're overreacting so much. It's just one guy that just might like me a bit…he's confused, because I'm the only openly gay kid that he knows."

"I just – I can't - I'm in love with you, and I can't lose you like I've lost everyone else."

"Blaine, I'm not going anywhere! Stop getting so jealous!" Kurt begins getting angry.

"Why are you _yelling_ at me?" Blaine whimpers.

"I just don't see why you're being so jealous! You're jealous of every guy that sees me! You're always trying to find someone to be mad at! You just always –"

Blaine begins yelling back.

"Well maybe it's just that I care about you too much to let some random guy come in and steal you away! Have you noticed how much I love you, Kurt? This isn't jealousy; this is need for you to love me and only me. I'd die without you, I know I would! And maybe, just maybe, you haven't thought about how much you're _killing_ me, Kurt! I _need_ you, and you're _leaving me!"_

Blaine's voice is weak as the tears start pooling over the edge.

"_What_ are you talking about!"

"New York, Kurt! I'm talking about New York! You're leaving me!"

"Oh for god's sakes, Blaine. That's only tw—"

"Two months. I know how far away it is, but I also know how close that is to now. And yet, you're still spending more time with everyone else, and leaving me to wait."

"What are you waiting for, Blaine? I've been here all along!"

"I've been waiting… I've been waiting and hoping that maybe, just maybe you'd put as much effort into this as I do…I was waiting to see if you ever actually cared at all. You obviously don't." Blaine began getting quieter.

"What are you saying, Blaine…?"

"Maybe this isn't best for either of us."

Kurt starts crying.

"B-b-Blaine…are y-you breaking up w-with m-me?"

Blaine looks away, and begins pacing the floor, tears dropping in his path. There's a silence that's uncomfortable, and the only sound is their heavy breathing and sniffling filling the air.

"Kurt, I'm just hurt. You're hurting me more than ever, and I just can't take it anymore. It's killing me more and more every time I wait by the phone for a call that I know won't come. Every time you 'can't make it' to breadstix for dinner. Every time you choose to sit with someone else. Every time you say 'I love you' and don't mean it. You're killing me, Kurt. I can't do this anymore. I just, I can't."

"But, but we can…we can work this out, right? We've worked out problems before, we can do this, Blaine. We can make it, I know we can." Kurt starts feeling sick.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I should go."

"Blaine, no, no, no, no, no. I'm sorry. I can't live without you. I'm in love with you. Don't do this. Please. I'm begging you." Kurt's breathing is heavy, shallow.

"I'm sorry…" Blaine whimpers.

"I thought you said you loved me…" Kurt breathes, barely above a whisper.

"I guess we were both wrong."

And then he's gone.

Kurt loses it. He's shaking now, sobbing and heaving. He's clutching to his pillow as if it's his lifeline. He's trying to contact Blaine, calling and texting every five minutes. The thought of life without Blaine makes him sick to his stomach. His nose begins to bleed, over stress. He cries more, and sobs into his pillow, whispering apologies into the air. He waits and prays to all the deities for sleep.

Sleep doesn't come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys, i've been making changes like crazy! xx Reviews are amazing to me!**

* * *

><p>When Kurt wakes up the next morning, he has a smile on his face. He rolls over contently in his bed, and walks to his bathroom. He washes his face in water, and rises up to smell…is that smoke? As Kurt returns to his bedroom, following the scent, he notices. He notices his Valentine's Day flowers, burnt on the ground. He notices the shattered picture frames. He notices pictures of Blaine tore in half. He notices drops of blood on the carpet, where he had a nose bleed. He notices his Dalton blazer ripped down to shreds of fabric. He notices everything. All at once, everything comes back to memory.<p>

He remembers Blaine yelling, crying. He remembers "Maybe this isn't the best for the both of us." He remembers his door slamming shut. He remembers his nose bleeding. He remembers screaming at the open air. He remembers crying so hard he couldn't breathe. He remembers throwing things across the room. He remembers burning his roses. He remembers shattering his picture frames. He remembers tearing pictures. He remembers ripping fabrics of the Dalton blazer. He remembers everything.

His smile is gone.

He sits in disbelief, hoping that he's dreaming. He blinks hard a few times, attempting to wake up. He doesn't.

He checks his phone, no good morning message, nothing.

This is real.

The school days were slow. Every corner seemed like it held a memory between him and Blaine. Glee club was always the worst. They spoke once, agreeing to remain friends. Kurt figured that was best.

Weeks pass by, and Kurt still hasn't spoken to Blaine since the agreement. All Kurt's tears are gone, he's doing well. He still hurts, but he's decided to start over. He changes his number, gets a new facebook. Blaine seemed stable from afar, until one day. Blaine cracks at Glee club.

Kurt walked into the room filled with his classmates, and immediately saw Blaine. He was curled up in a little ball, head tucked between his knees, covered by his arms. He was wearing a grey Dalton t-shirt and black sweatpants, his curls flowing freely. He sat in the corner of the classroom, alone. As Kurt approached him, he realized how small he looked. How infant-like. How unstable Blaine truly was, just by his posture.

"Blaine…"

Blaine looked up. His face was pure agony. Tear streaks marked their path on his cheeks. His nose was red, and his beautiful golden-brown eyes gone black and drooping.

"Hi, Kurt."

"You're… you're a mess."

"Really? I didn't notice." Blaine rolls his eyes.

"How…how are you?"

"How do I _look,_ Kurt?"

"….Like a mess."

"That pretty much sums it up, I guess."

"I don't understand, though. You're the one that broke up with me, Blaine. You came to my house and –"

"_Yes,_ Kurt. I remember _exactly_ what happened."

"Why are you so _angry_, then!"

"Because I've been put through hell, Kurt! I miss you, but apparently you don't feel the same way! Didn't you say that we'd still be friends? Didn't we agree on that!"

"…Yes."

"Then why the hell have I become a stranger?"

"I –"

Kurt is interrupted by Mr. Schue. Glee club has started. Kurt looks at Blaine quickly as he rises from the ground.

"Mr. Schue, I'd like to sing a song today, if that'd be okay."

"Of course, Blaine. This is the first time you've seen in a while; we've missed your voice. Have at it."

Blaine walks to the center of the room as Kurt takes a seat next to Mercedes.

"Everyone, due to a series of events within the past few weeks, I've been confused about my emotions. Now, I think it's finally all clear. I think I've found a song to express _exactly_ how I feel."

The music slowly starts and Blaine stands tall. His eyes pierce into Kurt's as he begins to sing the words.

"_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

_I told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember"_

Kurt's eyes fill with tears as Blaine stares at him, nostrils flaring as the rhythm flows through his body.

"_You can get addicted to a certain kinda sadness_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end _

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad it was over"_

"_But you didn't have to cut me off _

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing _

_I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger_

_And that feels so rough"_

Blaine is crying now, breathing heavily as he sings.

_No, you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records_

_And then change your number_

_Guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

Blaine's visibly shaking, and he runs out as the music continues playing. Kurt chases after him.

Kurt finds Blaine in the bathroom, sobbing as he punches the brick wall. His face is red with anger, his knuckles bleeding from the impact. As soon as Blaine sees Kurt, he's yelling.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, KURT!"

"What the _hell_, Blaine!"

"Oh, don't start with me. This is all _your_ fault!"

"Start _what_ with you, Blaine? Start _what!"_

"Start with all that stupid _sass_ that you always have!"

"Oh, _please._ You're the one who just took all of our _personal_ problems to the _choir room_, Blaine! The _choir room._ Now, thanks to you, all of our friends are going to come to _me_ asking _me_ what's wrong."

"For god's sakes, Kurt! Everybody already _knew _that something was wrong, thanks to you completely _not talking to me!_"

"Here we go again..."

"You are so obstinate! You don't listen to anything that I ever say! You treat me like I'm a piece of shit, and you don't even care!"

"I do _not._"

"Shut _up!_ You _know_ you do! You're so damn selfish! That's all you've_ ever_ been! _That's _the reason we broke up! It's _your _fault!"

"You know what? I'm done."

"What?"

"I'm through with trying to make you happy, Blaine. I'm done with you. I'm done."

Kurt is forcing back tears of anger. He looks Blaine in the eyes once before running out.

He makes a phone call.

"Chandler? It's Kurt. I know we haven't talked in a while. Meet me at Breadstix tonight?"

"Hey, yeah!"

"Is 6:00 okay for you?"

"Yeah! See you then!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning, guys! The rating DOES change in this chapter! **

**Enjoy! (: **

* * *

><p>Kurt doesn't return to the choir room. He doesn't want to have to explain to all his classmates why his ex-boyfriend ran out. He doesn't want to have to explain why his fists are clenched. He doesn't want to have to explain why his eyes are so red. He doesn't want to have to explain the tear streaks down his cheeks. He decides it would be best to go home.<p>

After an hour of primping and debating on what to wear, Kurt is in his car, driving to Breadstix. He debates turning around out of guilt. He shakes his head and attempts to clear his mind. As he pulls into the parking lot, his guilt is gone, and anxiety hits. He stops the car in a parking space, turns off the ignition, and hits his head against his steering wheel.

"What am I doing…?" He asks himself, and the tears begin to fall once again. "Why did I do that to Blaine…? He's – he's the only one for me. What am I doing here…?" He gains strength and turns the ignition back on, puts the car in reverse.

"Hey! Kurt! Kurt!" Chandler comes running out from inside and runs to the car. As Kurt rolls down his window, Chandler begins to speak. "Hey! I just got us a table inside and – are you crying? What's wrong? Did I do something?"

As Chandler is babbling, Kurt laughs. Sniffling, he says, "No, Chandler. You didn't do anything. It's nothing."

"Okay…will you join me inside? If you don't want to – I mean, if you need some time to yourself, I completely understand. We can reschedule – heck, you don't even have to hang out with me it's just I –"

"Chandler. Stop babbling. Please. I'll come inside."

Chandler looks at Kurt in utter disbelief and nods nervously. "Okay."

They walk into the restaurant, and Chandler leads Kurt to their table. They sit down, and everything seems vaguely familiar. Kurt shakes it off, assuming it's only anxiety.

"So, um, how long have you exactly been here, Chandler? It's 5:55 right now… The wait was pretty long, and you had already gotten us a table…?"

"Oh, I've been here since about 4:45. I wanted to make sure to get a good table, you know…I didn't want anything to be messed up."

"You've been here since _4:45?_ Jesus, Chandler, that's over an hour!"

"It's okay, really. You're here now, and that's all that matters." Chandler winks, and Kurt smiles uncomfortably.

As their conversation escalates, Chandler begins becoming a bit too friendly. He reaches across the table, holds Kurt's hand. He begins rubbing his foot on Kurt's leg. Suddenly, it hit Kurt.

They were at the same table that he came to with Blaine on their first date only a little over a year ago. The sudden realization, memory, startles Kurt internally. The sensation of his hand being held, Chandler running his foot up his leg, everything is suddenly so real. The clattering of pots and pans in the kitchen suddenly sound like trains. The phone vibrating across the restaurant now is like a roaring in Kurt's ears. Everything becomes too much, too quickly. Kurt is now having trouble breathing, not being able to make eye contact with Chandler. He's sure he's heard him say, 'Kurt, are you okay?' at least five times, but he can't seem to pull focus. When his eyes start fluttering and utter panic hits Kurt's body, he realizes he's not breathing. He sucks in a huge gulp of air, startling Chandler.

"Kurt! Kurt! Are you okay! Can you even hear me!"

Kurt is pulled back to reality, and he shakes his head while rushing to move out of his booth.

"No, no, no. I need to go outside." Kurt is breathing heavily and wheezing. He rushes for the door.

As soon as he steps outside, Kurt feels at ease. He leans up against the brick wall and closes his eyes. His breathing is steady now, and he's trying to not think of the boy awaiting him in the restaurant

He runs his fingers over the bricks, only feeling the sensations of the roughness. He remembers that time Blaine scraped his elbow against that same brick wall, that one night they were too dizzy from laughter to even see straight. He laughs slightly to himself. He remembers the only way to calm Blaine down and get him to stop whining was to kiss him. He remembers how Blaine wanted more, and how he happily obliged. He remembers everything getting hot all at once. And oh yes, he remembers the feeling of it. He remembers the five-minute car ride back to Blaine's house that seemed like it took hours. He remembers leaning up against Blaine and sucking his earlobe while Blaine struggled to put the key in the lock. He remembers being shoved up against the closed door once they got inside, and how he could moan as loud and as long as he wanted to, because Blaine's parents were gone for the weekend. He remembers insisting they go upstairs. He remembers Blaine's body above him as his knees dug into the mattress. He remembers being filled, he remembers all the moans. He remembers Blaine's calloused fingers being all over his naked body at once. He remembers Blaine's orgasm hitting him all too quickly and he remembers coming right after that.

Without realizing, Kurt had put his hand down his pants and began slowly stroking his hard cock in his pants. Eyes still closed, he imagined it was Blaine. Oh, how he wished that it was. He wished life was like a movie, and how Blaine would appear riding on a white steed at any moment.

He was near climax, his lip bit and his head drawn back. Images of Blaine above him, biting his nipples and sucking his collar bone flooded his mind.

Suddenly, He felt a pair of strong hands on his hips. The smell of hair gel and body spray filled his senses. It smelt like _Blaine. _So he was here.

Kurt's felt Blaine's lips on his, and their tongues automatically collided. It was as if it were a battled for dominance, or a dance they had rehearsed many times before. This was what Kurt needed. When they broke apart, Kurt whimpered. He felt Blaine's lips on his neck, licking and tasting. His rough fingers rubbed circles on Kurt's hips as his tongue continued to explore. Kurt placed his arms around Blaine's neck, getting lost in the sensation. Blaine's hands traveled to Kurt's waistband and his fingers dipped inside. Kurt bucked up into the touch and let out a long moan.

Blaine's hands were all over Kurt at once, and then found their way to his thighs. Blaine hoisted Kurt up and slammed him up against the wall, grunting while doing so. Blaine ravaged Kurt's mouth, teeth and tongue. Kurt moaned loudly and held onto Blaine's shoulders for leverage. His hips instantly began rolling downwards to catch some kind of friction. Blaine kissed Kurt again, and when Kurt bit down on his lip, Blaine bucked up into Kurt and their cocks aligned perfectly. Kurt broke away and gasped audibly.

"_Blaine," _Kurt breathes, "_More."_

And then Blaine stopped. His fingers dropped from Kurt's thighs, and Kurt had to catch himself before he fell to the ground. As Kurt opened his eyes, he yelled, "_Blaine! _What the hell are you –"

Kurt didn't see Blaine. He only saw Chandler. Where was Blaine? Had he ran? Had Chandler seen what they were doing?

"Chandler – where's Blaine?" Kurt was confused.

"You – you thought it was _Blaine_ the whole time…?" Chandler began crying.

"What?"

"I – I thought you actually liked me. I thought you wanted me. I thought that you wanted me to come out here and do this…but no…you thought it was Blaine. That's the only reason you liked it. I can't believe this…I actually thought you wanted me."

"I have to find Blaine. Shit. Shit. Shit."

"Kurt, wait."

"_What,_ Chandler!"

"Did you… did you ever want me... did you even come on this date for me?"

"No." Kurt breathes after looking at him for a minute.

And then Kurt is running for his car, turning on the ignition the moment he steps in. Kurt's memory returns from earlier before Chandler showed up. He remembers 'I love you so much, Kurt. I'm never, ever going to leave you. I need you in my life. Please, please don't leave me.' He remembers replying with, 'I won't, Blaine. I promise. I promise. I promise.' He remembers falling asleep on his lover's chest.

He promised.

The radio starts blaring at random, and Kurt almost throws up.

"_Lost sight….couldn't see…when it was you and me. Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight…" _

Kurt feels sick as he sobs into the open air of his car. By the time he arrives at Blaine's house, he can't see because his vision is so blurry from tears. He's coughing and sobbing, he feels absolutely sick. He runs up to Blaine's front door, banging on it as soon as his feet reach the doormat.

Cooper answers the door.

"Hey, Kurt! How's it going, man? Blaine is up in his room, although he said he's not –"

Kurt doesn't pay attention to Cooper; he pushes past him and runs straight to Blaine's room. He bursts through Blaine's door, frantically searching for the one thing he wants – _Blaine._

But Blaine isn't in his room. Above his heavy breathing, Kurt hears rustling in Blaine's bathroom. Kurt is still sobbing, and as he goes to the bathroom door, he hears Blaine's sobs. He busts open the door to find Blaine on the ground, razor in hand, against his wrist.

"Blaine!" Kurt cries.

Kurt throws himself at Blaine, still sobbing. Blaine latches onto Kurt as if he's a lifeline. Blaine sobs into Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt…I love you. I'm so so sorry. I love you. I need you." He sobs.

"Blaine, were you – have you…been…cutting yourself…?" Kurt looks into Blaine's eyes as he cries.

"I – I thought you wouldn't come back." Blaine sobs.

"I'm here, I'm never leaving, and I love you."

"I love you."

"Blaine, look at me."

Blaine looks up at Kurt with tear-stained eyes. Kurt catches his mouth in a searing kiss, cupping his face and rubbing his smooth thumb over Blaine's cheek bone. Kurt pulls back, resting his forehead against Blaine's. He looks him in the eyes before speaking.

"Blaine, everything is going to be okay."

"I love you so much."

"And I love you."


End file.
